


How to Get Around Skyhold

by iloveyoudie



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Surprise Kissing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-19
Updated: 2015-02-19
Packaged: 2018-03-13 19:18:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3393170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveyoudie/pseuds/iloveyoudie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From a kiss meme challenge - Surprise Kiss</p>
            </blockquote>





	How to Get Around Skyhold

**Author's Note:**

> My first Solavellan. Not much more than a long drabble.

The noise above Solas had easily become background sound. He didn’t dwell anymore on every little voice or every inane droned question that he overheard drifting down from the tower. He barely even responded when he heard Bull and Dorian doing  _whatever it was they did_  in that alcove on the second level.

He was adaptable and always would be.

The elf closed his eyes, a rest from staring at the parchments of rubbings they’d taken from some ruins. He let the ambient noise of the tower wash over him, felt the Fade tickling at the back of his mind.

_Perhaps a nap.._

_Perhaps.._

There was a sound and rush of air that he hadn’t time to register before everything crashed around him. His eyes flew open in panic, feet kicking him back in defense but only succeeding in rocking his chair back on two legs as papers and quills flew and spilled in all directions.

It was there, balanced precariously on the back end of the chair, eyes wide and feeling momentarily weightless was he aware of the Inquisitor, her body hurtling from above to hit his desk with a massive cracking noise, her limbs unfolded and she was laughing, a tinkling musical sound as she deftly tumbled across the wood to bowl him over.

As the back of his chair hit the floor a roar of laughter erupted from the upper levels, and Lavellan had landed straddling him with a breathless grin.

"Ma vhenan.." Her amber eyes danced, cheeks flushed with adrenaline, and she kissed him. It was full and playful and even in his surprise he couldn’t deny her.

Solas’ hands drifted over her back as she pulled away and laughed again. “We’ve got to stop meeting like this.”


End file.
